1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a system for implementing a multi-way game based on a game software platform, and more particularly, the invention relates to a method and a system for implementing a multi-way game with a combination of a game software and an educational software.
2. Description of Related Art
The computer has rather wide applications in the current information environment, and as a result, the graphic image processing and the audio design technology have also been greatly developed in accordance with the backup from the computer system hardware. Therefore, the electronic games have been gradually accepted more widely, and have become one of various entertaining programs for many people in the daily life.
In current kinds of games, the design of the game environment, such as the character roles and multiple scenes, is crucial in offering increasing complexity of the game and more choices to the user. However, strictly speaking, these features are only several changes under the global frame of the game. They remain in one game model, but offer different playing types, without deviating from the concept of game in the end. In this manner, the game utilizes a method for game playing in single way.
Furthermore, some game software with a learning function, in order to attract the user for learning, is designed to have the combination of education with entertainment. However, due to restrictions on the design idea and method, the game with a learning function is generally boring, deficient in entertainment value or becomes a fixed style in the learning process. This cannot achieve the purpose of improving the knowledge and skills of the user.
Then, with the consideration of combining the game software with the learning software, the present invention is to develop a game software with an educational function. It is desired to combine the game playing procedure with some educational contents so that the entertaining effect of playing he game is not reduced at the same time. It can further provide for the user to choose the playing mode in a multi-way.
It is then an objective of the present invention to provide a method and a system for implementing a multi-way game. The present invention has combined a game software with a learning software, and allows the user to perform some interaction and control on the game playing procedure via an evaluating result by the learning software, so as to accelerate or delay game playing procedure. In addition, the user can also make the selection for only playing the game software, so as to keep the original entertainment purpose.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives of the present invention, the invention provides a method for implementing a multi-way game, which is in combination of a learning software and a game software, so as allow the user to play the game progress by multiple ways. The method includes dividing the game software into a number of game stages, according to the level of difficulty or the procedure property of the game software. Then, a source weight for each of a number of game sources needed by each of the game stages is determined, so that a game evaluating module is set up. According to the level of difficulty of the learning software and the content, a learning weight is respectively determined, so that a learning evaluating module is set up. Next, a related database is set up according to the source weight of the game evaluating module and the learning evaluating weight of the learning evaluating module. The source weight and the learning evaluating weight can be exchanged with each other via the related database. Then, in each step of playing the game, the user can select the operation on the game software or the learning software, so as to directly or indirectly control the game progress.
Additionally, in the foregoing step in which the user selects the operation on the game software or the learning software, so as to directly or indirectly control the progress of the game, the step (a) for receiving the selection command that is inputted by the user. If the user selects the operation on the game software, then the method goes to the step (b), and if the user selects the operation on the learning software, then the method goes to the step (d). In the step (b), the user activates a game command from a game interface. Then, in the step (c), the related game data is adjusted, according to the game command. Next, the step (f) is executed. In the step (d), a learning course is provided by a learning interface for the user in learning or answering, so as to produce a first learning weight. Then in the step (e), according to the related database, the first learning weight is transformed into a first source weight so as to exchange a first game source and adjust the related game data. In the step (f), it is judged whether or not the game is to be finished. If it is, then the method goes to the end. If it is not, then the method goes back to the step (a).
In accordance with another objective of the present invention, a system for implementing the multi-way game is also provided. It is in combination of a learning software with a game software, so as to allow the user to select the operation on the game software or the learning software, so as to directly or indirectly control the progress of the game. The system includes a related database and a transforming unit. The related database includes a game evaluating module, a learning evaluating module, and a transformation function, wherein, the game evaluating module is used to record a source weight representing each of the game sources needed by each of the game stages in the game software. Also, the learning evaluating module is used to record a learning weight representing each of the learning courses in the educational software. The source weight and the learning weight have a corresponding relation via a transformation function. The transformation function unit is also used to obtain a learning weight by comparing a score with the learning evaluating module, in which the score is a result obtained from the learning course of the learning software. The learning weight is further transformed into the source weight according to the transformation function stored in the related database, so as to exchange a game source, wherein in each step of the game progress, the system allows the user to select an operation on the game software or learning software. If the user selects the operation on the learning software, then the learning software provides a learning course for the user to learn and answer, so that a first learning weight is obtained. Then, the transforming unit transforms the first learning weight into a first source weight, so as to exchange a first game source and adjust the related game data.